playstationallstarsfanfictionroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Darth Vader
"'You are powerful, but now you must be destroyed'" ''- Darth Vader Darth Vader is the main antagonist of the ''Star Wars ''Franchise and one of HighLifeCola's DLC characters for ''PlaysStation All-Stars Battle Royale. ''His in-game rival is Jason Voorhees Biography '''NOW I AM THE MASTER!' Young Anakin Skywalker was chosen to join the Jedi Order to help battle the evil forces of the Sith. During the Battle of Coruscant, he turned to the Dark Side believing it was the only way to save his beloved wife from certain death. He took part in the Great Jedi Purge which wiped out a great number of Jedi and dealing great damage to the Jedi Order. While he was on a mission at Mustafar, he confronted his old master Obi-Wan Kenobi whom he dueled with and lost. Anakin suffered a great amount of injury, having lost both his legs, an arm and an entire body burnt all over by the fiery grounds of Mustafar. He was picked up by Emperor Palpatine who restored his features by fixing him with robotic features and turning him into a cyborg. Here, Darth Vader was born. THE LEGACY OF DARTH VADER *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Galaxies'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Forces of Corruption'' *''Lego Star Wars II: The Origianil Trilogy'' *''Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''Soulcalibur IV'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' *''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed II'' Arcade Opening TBA Rival Name: Jason Voorhees Reason: TBA Connection: TBA Ending TBA Gameplay TBA file:btn_square.png (Square Moves) *'''- ' - * or + - *'- ' + - *'- ' + - *'- ' (midair) - *'- ' or + (midair) - *'- ' + (midair) *'- ' + - (midair) - file:btn_triangle.png (Triangle Moves) *'-''' file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' or + file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png - *'''-''' file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' or + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) *'''-''' + file:btn_triangle.png (midair) (Circle Moves) *'''- ' - *'- ' or + - *'- ' + - * '- ' + - * '- ' (midair) * '- ' or + (midair) - * - + (midair) * '- ' + (midair) - (Throws) * '- ' or - * '- ' - * '- ' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up - ' *'Block - ' *'Evade - ' + or (Super Moves) * '''Emperor's Sith Lightning - ' (Level 1 Super): Darth Vader summons Emperor Palpatine to appear in front of him and he shoots his Sith Lightning from his hands that zap opponents and kill any who comes in contact with it. * Stormtrooper Reinforcement - ' (Level 2 Super): Darth Vader calls his stromtroopers to appear on the stage and they run around shooting opponents, earing KOs. * '''TIE Fighter Assault - ' (Level 3 Super): Darth Vader gets in his TIE Fighter and he enters first person mode, locking on to opponents, blasting them and sending his wingman to perfom a wave of attacks across the stage. Quotes and Taunts Taunts TBA Quotes *'''Character Select *'Prematch' *'Item Pick Up' *'Using Emperor's Sith Lightning' *'Using Stormtrooper Reinforcement' *'Using TIE Fighter Assault' *'Successful KO' *'Respawn' Intros and Outros Intros TBA Winning Screen TBA Losing Screen TBA Results Screen *'Win' *'Lose' Victory Music *Generic *Imperial March *Rise of the Sith Darth Vader.jpg Costumes and minions TBA Minion = Storm Trooper Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Third-Party Characters Category:PlayStation 2 Characters Category:PlayStation Portable Characters Category:PlayStation 3 Characters Category:Star Wars Category:Playable Characters